


A Small Salute

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, post episode: s02e01 This Is War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie looks up at him and smiles. It's comforting to see her smile at him. Like coming home in a way. {for the 31-days LJ prompt: Food is the Best Weapon}</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Salute

The apartment is quiet. If it weren't for the light in the living room, it would seem uninhabited. The aroma from the cups of hot chocolate he holds in his hands permeates the room.  
  
  
Ichabod balances them in one hand so he can knock at the entryway. He wouldn't presume to barge in on Abbie's contemplation.  
  
  
Abbie looks up at him and smiles. It's comforting to see her smile at him. Like coming home in a way.  
  
  
"Lieutenant...", he murmurs as he gives her the hot beverage.  
  
  
Abbie accepts it gratefully, a small smirk gracing the corner of her lips. A fond look in her eyes.  
  
  
It's the first time he's given her something from the local coffeeshop. He would have liked to make it himself but the stores were closed when they arrived back home from Purgatory.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He had wanted to go back to the lodge and try to figure things out and plan an attack, but one glance at Abbie and he'd notice the stilted way she held herself. She constantly looked around their surroundings, sometimes glancing far off as if looking for something that would catch up to them.  
  
  
He'd realized then that she was worried and as weary as himself, even more so considering she spent her time in Purgatory. Notwithstanding the year-long set of memories they had.  
  
  
Was it real? He has to stop himself from asking her.  
  
  
All inquiries can be had in a later time; he has to take care of his partner first.  
  
  
So when Jenny asked him where he would like to go, he'd responded that he would like to be with Miss Abbie, all the while looking for any sign from his Lieutenant if his presence was not welcome. Abbie had nodded and stayed silent, her right hand on her mouth, her thoughts deep in who knows where.  
  
  
**  
  
  
When they arrived at the apartment, Jenny had accomopanied Abbie to her room. A little while later, Jenny had said her farewell, gave him a hug and thanked him again for bringing her sister back. She had paused while leaving to give him a knowing look. Ichabod nodded wordlessly, an understanding passing between them not to leave Abbie alone.  
  
  
"Crane? You there?", her disembodied voice sounded louder as she left her room.  
  
  
"I'm going to take a bath. Make yourself at home. You know where most of everything is."  
  
  
She had looked in on him standing awkwardly at attention in the living room after hearing her call out for him. She raided her eyebrows at his antics but didn't roll her eyes at him.  
  
  
He cleared his throat and asked if it woulb be alright if he went out for a few minutes to get something. And that he would return immediately after.  
  
  
"Sure, Crane. Just wait here while I get the---", she left before she finished her sentence.  
  
  
And returned with something clutched in her hand.  
  
  
"Here", she held out a set of keys to him.  
  
  
 _Keys to her abode._  
  
  
Ichabod silently swallowed his apprehension. Miss Mills doesn't know how improper this is, he reminded himself.  _No need for assumptions._  
  
  
He accepted her keys. He was about to state that he would return it to her after but she just shook her head and told him that he could keep it. His look of shock did not even make her question the propriety of the act.  
  
  
"I had it made in case you needed to come here and you know...", she gave him a tired smile. And it reminded him of old books in an archive, of leather seats that seem infinitely soft after battling a demon inside a dream.  
  
  
She left him then. He checked his pockets for any money he might placed in them. He's in luck, his right pocket has $5 while his left has $7 plus a few cents.  
  
  
He straightened his clothes and made sure to lock the door when he left. He had an important mission.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Abbie sighs and he can see her smiling into her cup. Her petite frame slowly relaxing on the couch.  
  
  
"This is delicious. Thanks, Ichabod."  
  
  
"Anytime, Lieutenant."  
  
  
He raises his paper cup to Abbie. A small salute to his partner.


End file.
